Newly developed equipment such as electronic or automated anti-lock braking systems and stability control systems have created a need for high performance brake fluids having appropriate physical and performance properties. In particular, there is a strong demand for high performance brake fluids having good low temperature viscosities while meeting or exceeding the desired minimum dry equilibrium reflux boiling point (ERBP) and wet equilibrium reflux boiling point (WERBP) temperatures. One set of standards for brake fluids are known as Federal Motor Vehicle Standard 116, which includes the standard DOT3 and DOT4, with the standard set forth below:
TABLE 1DOT 3 and DOT 4 Brake Fluid StandardMax. ViscosityMin. ERBPMin. WERBPat −40° C.DOT 3205° C.140° C.1500 cStDOT 4230° C.155° C.1800 cStOther standards include SAE J1703 and ISO 4925.
While functional fluids meeting these standards may be known, there is a need for fluids using readily available components that may be used in cost-effective alternatives, including those that minimize or eliminate the need for a borate ester.